Run, Meet, Love
by Phoenix-is-my-name
Summary: Run... One run away from her past. The other run away from his present. Meet... One met a Gothic girl from her past while the other met an Emo boy during his present. Love... Both sides will find each other and fall in love to find themselves in a dangerous quest... Guess who they are? Still Demigods. Rated T for language. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. (Bold-AN, **_Italic-thoughts_**, **_**Italic bold- [if there is] flashbacks)**_

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I will never own the PJO series. It's too good for my writings.**

**Chapter One**

**Percy's POV (at the palace)**

_I'm Peter Johnson, Crown Prince of Greece and son of Queen Sally Jackson and my unknown father. Step-son of King Paul Blofis of Greece. I am also the older Brother of Tyson Jackson, Prince and General of the Army to protect our country._

_I have shoulder-length jet black hair and sea-green eyes. I love to swim, do horseback riding, and practice sword-fighting. Among these things, one is a lie. My true name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. I have a valid reason why my known name is different from my real one and it involves my horrible past._

_Anyway, let's start the story…_

"Your Majesty, we need to start planning. Your crowning would be in 6 months and a month after would be your wedding" Phil, my royal secretary, kept on reminding me to start planning. I was sitting lazily on my throne that time, ignoring Phil completely. "Prince Peter" Phil warned. I shifted in my chair.

Without looking I said, "That's not my job". "Prince Peter-" _Percy _"-the king thought you will likely plan it instead of him. Even though you're stubborn, he trusted you fully" he said.

"If Paul truly trusted me… Then why can't I choose my own fiancé? Why can't I go to school?" I said, my anger boiling inside of me. I am not mad at Phil. Not even my step-dad but this royal business.

I never wanted to be king. In fact, I never wanted to be royal. You may call me crazy because of that. Who wouldn't want a life of luxury? I admit, I like my life but I want to be free. Free of my responsibilities. Free of my royal duties. Free to have some privacy. Free from my not-so-perfect-bitch-kind-of-girl-who-I-am-arranged-to-be-married-with-since-I-was-eleven fiancé. Free to study at school. Free to meet common people. Free to have some real friends. Free to fall in love.

It felt like I'm in prison for this past 5 years. I want to run away from it all.

_And I will… tonight_, forming a plan.

The plan is simple. Tyson will lay in my bed, all covered from head to toe with my blanket, to act like I'm sleeping. Mom will peak through the door. She close the door silently when she thought that I'm already asleep. After 3 minutes, Tyson climb out of bed, fix the covers, and walk out of the door casually like nothing happened.

While this is going, I will walk through the servants' tunnel wearing my travelers cloak to look like a peasant and avoid bumping to any guards. Once I am out of reach, I will stay in one abandoned house for the night and plan on how to escape the country and move to New York.

"I can't do this, brother. You will be on grave danger when you set foot outside the castle walls. With you always on the front cover of international magazines, people will notice you and you might get hurt, Peter" Tyson said, though I have a strong feeling it is not the people he is worried about.

If you recall, Tyson is my brother. Actually, he is my half-brother. My mom, the queen, said that Tyson is not hers but my father's. Due to my mom's kind and ever loving heart, even though he is not hers, mom still love and care for Tyson like her own.

He has long shaggy jet black hair with sea-green eyes too. But do you want to know a secret? The strange thing is I cannot see his face clearly. It seems like a fog-like air is shading his face. And when I concentrate, I saw a single eye instead of two. I hope I'm hallucinating.

"But Tyson…" I protest. "I want freedom from this rotten place. I want to be normal for once. No responsibilities, No boring meetings, No guards always following me, No arranged marriages, No stressful planning, and no pretending to be someone I'm not. I want a life of independence. Scratch that. I need a life of independence. I need to make my own decisions. I need to gain some experiences" I said.

"Seems like you rehearsed that speech, Peter" Tyson commented. "I don't know, brother". "Tyson… Please, brother. What will you do if you are in my position?" I asked. "Probably the same… But still…" Tyson said. "Tyson…" I begged. He sighed and said "If what you said is for the best, then I shall fulfill your wishes, brother".

I clasp a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, brother" I thanked him whole heartedly. "We will begin after dinner" I announced. He nodded and said, "Let's pray to the gods that everything will go as planned". "It will" I said, determined.

But I spoke too soon.

**Annabeth's POV (at Camp Half-Blood)**

_My name is Annabeth Chase. I am the daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and Frederick Chase. I'm the step-daughter of Helen Chase and I have two younger siblings, Bobby and Matthew Chase (twins), in my father's side._

_I am unwanted by my family and run away when I was seven and lived in Camp Half-Blood every summer. I lived in an apartment with Thalia, my best friend, during school years. No one knows about my history with my family's past. Not even Thalia, one of my most trusted people._

_I have curly blonde hair and story grey eyes. I have trust issues and I have never fallen in love with someone._

_Until I kept on dreaming of those sea-green eyes…_

**Who do you think owns those sea-green eyes? Will Percy's plan work? Why do you think Percy change his true name and what is Annabeth's dream? Find out in the next chapter of "Run, Meet, Love"**

**Hi again! Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings. Please review… I already wrote the next chapter but I will wait for at least 5 reviews before I publish it. And please be honest on writing a review. Please suggest some OC and describe the looks and personality of him/her. That's all. :) **

**Love,**

**Mj 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again! Enjoy this chapter, readers! **

**(Take note: Bold-AN, **_Italic- Thoughts_**, **_**Italic bold- Flashbacks)**_

**Chapter Two**

**Percy's POV (at the palace)**

After we ate our dinner, I stood up and said, "Excuse me, but I shall rest in my room". Tyson, too, stood up and said the same thing. The king and queen protest but we claimed that we're tired after all of the trainings. "Good night, mom. Night, Paul" I said, kissed my mom's cheek and left the dining room with Tyson on my trail.

We then rushed to my room when we are out of earshot. Once we entered the room, Tyson push the door close. I get my already pack backpack which contains 12 credit cards I stole from 12 of the richest lady-in-waiting, 2 pants, 2 t-shirts, 2 day-packed food, and a dagger for emergencies.

I wore my traveler's cloak as a disguise. Tyson bid his farewell to me, told me to tap the watch he gave me during emergencies (_Which I don't understand why but I still promised_), and watch me leave the room.

**Tyson's POV (at Percy's chambers)**

I watch painfully as my older brother left the room. Peter might not be my full brother but he's still my half-brother. Peter and I are both sons of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. My mom is a nymph which is why I am a Cyclops.

Yeah… I am Cyclopes, the mythological creature with one eye. Peter is not like me, he is a demigod, which is why he has the power that can overthrow Olympus. But Peter has a kind heart and will always be loyal. Sally has clear eyes, she can see through the mist and see my true self, but she is like Peter, kind and caring. She accepted me in her home when I was a baby. I love her like a mom and I promised never to do anything to hurt her. But I have to break that promise tonight.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

I jump into Peter's bed and pull the covers up until it reaches my head. After a few minutes, I heard a soft knock on the door and the door open silently by none other than the queen, Sally. I heard the door close and she walked silently to the foot of the bed. She sat there, watching.

"Percy…" She whispered, softly rubbing my arm.

_Percy?_

"I know how hard it is with all your duties. But you know the result when I accepted Paul's hand in marriage" Sally said, "But you are already ready to take the throne. Even though, you are not his true son. Your scent is starting to attract monsters but at least your father is keeping you safe".

I felt her stood up and touch the top of the covers.

_Shit… Shit, Shit, Shit… Why did I forgot that mother always kiss our cheek every night? Stupid, Stupid me! Sorry brother…_

She slowly pulled it down and I closed my eye…

**Sally's POV (at Percy's chambers)**

When I slowly pulled the covers down and reach the eye level, I saw a single eye closed instead of two. I pulled the covers away and saw Tyson laying there instead of Percy.

_Oh no…_

"Tyson! Where is Peter?!" I yelled to the boy. Tyson sat up and gulp. He wore an ashamed expression. I instantly knew what happened and ran to the corner. I press the alarm and sirens were sure to be heard all around the kingdom.

I turned to Tyson and told him, "Get up and help me find Peter!" and he did what I commanded. I ran out of the room and into the hallway.

_Percy… What have you been thinking? Running away and using your little brother! Ughhh! I will have a long talk with you mister when I find you!_

But I knew that won't happen for a long time…

**Percy's POV (starting to run away)**

I was halfway done walking through the servants' tunnel when I heard the sirens, signaling that I'm missing. I quickly ran away. Little did I know that my cloak fell down, revealing I'm the missing prince. "It's the prince!" A maid yelled to the guards.

_Shit! I've been caught!_

A hand caught my arm and stopped me. "Your majesty! We have to return to your mother!" he exclaimed. My reflex kicked in and I kicked his groin. The guard crumpled to the ground in pain. "Sorry" I said to him and continue running.

I finally made it out of the kingdom when I heard the guard whom I kicked recovered and yelled to the others where I go. "Stop, Your Highness!" One guard yelled. A hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into the shade.

Then everything was a blur…

**Annabeth's POV (dreaming)**

_**xxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxx**_

"_**Frederick… Look at what those hellhounds did to our house! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ANNABETH!" Helen yelled to my dad. Seven-year-old me was listening to their argument. **_

"_**I KNOW HELEN! BUT DON'T BLAME IT TO THE CHILD! YOU SAW HER KILL THEM EVEN THOUGH SHE IS JUST SEVEN! SHE PROTECTED US!" dad yelled back. My little eyes watching them intently without them noticing.**_

"_**She may have protected us. BUT SHE IS ALSO THE MAIN REASON WHY THESE MONSTERS WENT HERE! HOW ABOUT YOUR SONS?! DO YOU CARE FOR THEIR SAFETY?! THEY'RE JUST BABIES! HOW ABOUT ME?! YOUR WIFE! Not that goddess who left you" Helen argued. I can see pain in the eyes of dad.**_

"_**She may be your daughter-"**_

"_**SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!" dad yelled. I felt tears daring to fall down from my eyes. "SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF WHO I FELL IN LOVE WITH AT COLLEGE! **_**(AN: I don't know how Athena and Frederick met. So I just write that they met at college.) **_**I MADE A MISTAKE, OKAY! I REGRET EVERYTHING! I REGRET MATING WITH ATHENA, EVEN THOUGH IT IS THROUGH OUR MINDS! I REGRET MAKING ANNABETH! I only take care of her because she is a child who was not supposed to be made but I never care nor loved her!" **_

_**And that's it. A single tear fell on the cold tiles at my feet, making a loud 'plop' sound. The couple turned to me in surprise. My tears flowed down my cheeks. Helen look at me with concern and dad looks down in both embarrassment and guilt shown in his face.**_

_**And I said the three words that they have expected to hear from me. Three hurtful words that I was too stubborn to say that isn't true. Three words which helped me decide to run away…**_

"_**I HATE YOU!"**_

_**I ran out of the house and into the streets after I yelled that. I brought a hammer and the magical baseball cap mom gave to me on my birthday. **_

_**I ran and ran and saw a girl my age, fighting a Minotaur. And it seems like she's losing. I ran over there to help the girl. I put on my cap and I turned invisible. I climbed the back of it in fast speed and stand on his shoulders in seconds.**_

_**He might have felt my weight because suddenly he tried to reach me but he was too late. I hit my hammer to one of his horns, with all my strength that held my anger towards my family that it broke off of his head.**_

_**He fell on his knees screaming in pain. I quickly jumped off before he fell and landed on the ground. **_

_**There is a good and bad part of this fight. The good part is that the girl stabbed the Minotaur in the chest that turns him into yellow dust like other monsters. The bad part is that I landed on my ankle that makes me yelled in pain and leaves me a stirring of nauseous and pain. **_

_**I realized that my cap fell off and makes me visible again. The girl ran towards me. I saw that she have shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes that have a mixture of admiration and concern.**_

_**Then all went black…**_

_**xxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxx**_

**Who is the one who took Percy? What do you think happened to Annabeth? Will Percy succeed in escaping and will Annabeth find what she always wanted to have? Find out in the Third Chapter of "Run, Meet, Love" **

**Hi again! Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings. Please review… **

**I disregard the review requirement on the last chapter because I actually wrote this already.**

**And please be honest on writing a review…**

**That's all. :) **

**Love,**

**Mj 3**


	3. I'm sorry (AN)

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry for not updating but my parents didn't let me use the internet until there is nothing left to do in school except practice for my graduation. This is my only time to use it and it is only for a few short minutes. I hope you would forgive me and when I update the next chapter, you would eagerly read it. I am really sorry. **

**Love,**

**Mj 3**


End file.
